I Only Have A Surprise For You
Plot When Bloo plans a surprise party for Mac, he decides to ask Mr. Herriman to make sure Bloo doesn't throw him a party because every time Bloo throws a party, he humiliates him. Mr. Herriman agrees, and Mac thinks everything is all right until he goes crazy thinking that everything his friends say or do is a trap. Bloo tells him there's no party, and nothing is going on until Goo walks in the door and says, "Duh! I'm here for the party!" Goo tries to cover up what she said by saying she was here to see her imaginary friend, "Artie." After watching the gang talking about the party, he decides to give them a surprise himself. And he quickly shouts, "It's UN-party time!" After ruining most of the party, (putting yeast in the cake, ruining the decorations, etc.) Mac quickly walks upstairs to ruin the presents. Bloo tries to stop him, but is trapped. Bloo warns the girls (Goo and Coco) but quickly runs back upstairs where he finds the girls tied up and gagged by Mac, who quickly ties up Bloo, destroying all the presents. Mac then says that has Bloo humiliated him for the last time. Mac tells him the party is over, and runs off. Meanwhile, Frankie complains to Mr. Herriman that Mac ruined her cake, Eduardo and Wilt complained that he ruined their decorating, and Bloo and the girls try to tell them that he ruined the presents. However, they were prepared for this and had the "B-team" decorate for them. Mr. Herriman thanks Bloo for watching Mac's every move. He then says that the party is in the library, and overhearing, Mac rushes to the library. After all the imaginary friends see what Mac has done, they tell him that the party’s not for him, it's for Artie, who runs away crying, and all the Foster's residents are mad at Mac and angrily leaves him to wallow over his misery, with his friends Frankie, Eduardo, Goo, Coco, and Wilt screaming and insulting him since they're no longer friends with Mac. This part ends with Mac, who was dressed as a clown, became so angry and so fed up of the way everyone being mean, cruel, backstabbing, and humiliate him, that he snaps, destroys Frankie's cake again, storms off furiously to town from Foster's and decides that he's THROUGH, DONE, and HAD ENOUGH with Bloo and everyone in Foster's and never ever EVER return and NEVER be friends with them and HATE them. Meanwhile, back in the house, most of the Foster's residents still enjoys the party (especially Bloo, since its all his idea and Madame Foster for dressing up as Artie), a few of them that used to be friends with Mac realized what they've done, felt happy and proud that Mac will never return and be their friend, not miss them, and never love them. End Credits Mac: Frankie was right. I won't be coming to Foster's anymore. I decided to leave, never to return and never be friends with anyone. Bloo humiliated me. Nobody at Foster's cares for me. Not even Frankie. Goo is the one who cares for me. If they want me gone, so be it. First, I'm gonna write a note to my former friends. Mr. Herriman: Miss Frances, I'm so proud of you. Kicking Master Mac out of Foster's. The good news is: We decided not to put Master Blooergard up for adoption because Master Mac won't return to Foster's or be our friend. Frankie: I hope I never see Mac again for the rest of my life. I won't miss him at all. Mac's right. He hopes we die of cancer. I'm no longer his loving and caring friend. Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Episodes